


Stir Crazy

by antanddec_fanforever



Series: 100 Word Sprints [22]
Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, 100 Themes Challenge, 100 Word Sprints, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Prompt Fic, Wordcount: 0-100, Wordcount: 100, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:53:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23238754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antanddec_fanforever/pseuds/antanddec_fanforever
Summary: Cody Is Going Stir Crazy
Relationships: Robert Small/Cody Vince, Robert Small/Dadsona
Series: 100 Word Sprints [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1327034
Kudos: 4





	Stir Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the Self Prompt "Stir Crazy"

I was going crazy with worry.

It has been two weeks since Robert had been around, and he hasn't been in contact since. I found myself more often going crazy between 1 and 4 am, the times Robert would usually pick me up at.

It drives me crazy to think that he could be out there, drunk and hurting, with no one to sooth him or care for him or to hold him close.

_Goddamn it._ With a final, defeated sigh, I grab my keys, phone and wallet and head out to find the man that drives me stir crazy.


End file.
